Built to love you
by Willoryn
Summary: Through doubts and insecurities, Lucy does her best to figure out her true feelings. All the while Emmet is jumping through loops trying to show his.


Not once in Emmet's entire existence had he ever felt more awkward and yet more confident at the same time. When he approached Lucy and asked her that question that had been looming in his mind since they started their relationship, he never felt more on top of the world.

_Would you like to go out to dinner with me?_

He didn't know what he was more surprised about. The fact that he actually mustered up the courage to get the words out of his mouth or that she actually said yes. Well, to anyone else it wouldn't seem like much of a surprise. After all, they had been a couple for quite a few months now but he was still a bit self conscious. Unfortunately, they had been so busy that they rarely ever got some time to themselves. Whether they were rebuilding or un-Kragle-ing everything. Emmet was always needed in Bricksburg for something or Lucy was always needed in another realm for something. Emmet always feared that her feelings would wane while his stayed strong.

Everyday he thought of her. Whether she was near or far, she was always in his thoughts. Every. Single. Day. Being alone before never really seemed to bother him... much. But now that he got a taste of what real friendship was and what it felt like to care about someone and have them care for you in return, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He wouldn't trade _her_ for anything in the world.

They only got to see each other a couple days at a time. It wasn't until recently that they had actually been able to actually get together for more than a couple days. Lucy had just recently bought a small flat in Bricksburg for when she visits, much to her disapproval. Even though everything involving the Kragle had been resolved, she still avoided his city like the plague. She never explained why. Maybe he would find an answer on their date.

That's when it hit him like a brick wall and shook him from his thoughts.

He had a date.

With Lucy.

Panic was already setting in as a thousand questions swarmed in his head. What do people do on a date? Where do they go? What do they talk about? At this point, Emmet felt his heart sink. He was completely unprepared and felt incredibly stupid. He knew nothing about dating, much less about women. He had a vague idea from television. From what he saw, women appeared to like things like romantic dinner, flowers, and candies.

_I could work with that._

But what then? What about after dinner? Where were they supposed to go that Lucy hasn't been already. Surely, she's seen all there is to see. She wasn't like him. She was adventurous and daring. Wild and free. And Emmet was just... Emmet.

He shook his head and headed. He needed advice before he backed out of this or worse, made a fool of himself in front of the girl of his dreams. He bounded off to the only place he could think of.

The Cuckoo Club.

It was a little hang out in Bricksburg President Business made as an apology letter to the residents of Cloud Cuckoo Land. At first, he wasn't sure how they would respond to the place. Would they be insulted? Would they demand something better? No, actually they were quite touched by the act. He couldn't completely rebuild their world so this was the best he could do. After all, there was really no need for Cloud Cuckoo Land anymore. Everyone was free to come and go in Bricksburg as they pleased. And they could build what they wanted too. Business spent a lot of time here, mingling with all the different Master Builders. Also, in his words, it was just a nice place to come get away from all the work.

Emmet spotted Superman by the front door as soon as he walked in. He turned to him, out of breath from running.

The red and blue superhero gestured behind him. "He's still in the back." He said, knowing who he was looking for.

"Thanks."

He passed through the colorful building toward the back, where he could see Business, Good cop, and... Batman? He rushed over to the table.

"Hey, Brickowski!" Business exclaimed happily when he spotted the approaching Master Builder.

"Guys! I need dating advice. Fast!" Emmet said as he rushed up to the table out of breath, nearly running into it.

The men stared blankly at him for a moment. Good cop was the first to speak up.

"Can't help you there, buddy. I've never been on one."

All three men turned and gaped at him.

"What?" He asked defensively.

Business started laughing. "Oh, this is priceless! Don't tell me you've never had a girlfriend before, Good cop!"

The officer visibly sank in his chair, feeling self conscious. "It was never a concern for me..."

"Well, it's a huge concern for me." Emmet said with a worried expression. "My date with Lucy is at six and I have no idea what I'm doing. The closest I've ever been to going on a date with someone was prom. And I got stood up! So, please," He begged. "if any of you know anything I could really use it." He turned to Business. "Sir, what about you? You've had experience with women, right?"

The president donned a condescending smirk and replied haughtily. "Well, I don't want to toot my own horn but-"

"Business never concerned himself with any romantic ventures either. Too busy with Kragling the world and what-not. I recommend not taking his advice." Good cop whispered to Emmet, trying to avoid the seething glare from his boss.

Emmet was about to give up until he remembered something.

"Wait... Good cop! your parents are married! How did your dad impress your mom?"

Good cop thought about it. "Well, in my parents day, they just went out to dinner, go to a movie or two..."

"Oh jeez," Batman grumbled. "You guys are pathetic. Movies? What is this, High school?" He stepped forward and draped an arm around Emmet's shoulders. "All right, listen to me, Kid. You gotta get some cool clothes and impress her with a lot of cash. Take her somewhere really loud and expensive."

"Batman!"

All the men turned to see Wonder Woman glaring at them, Cat Woman by her side.

"What?" Batman asked.

"Don't you dare tell him how to date." Cat woman said as she came over and joined them. "Have you ever noticed that Mr. Suave here never dates a woman twice? There's a reason for that." She said to Emmet.

Emmet sighed. "I guess it's hopeless then."

Wonder Woman put a claw on his shoulder and gave him a proud look that really screamed 'Superhero'. "Oh no, it's not. Where is that Special who saved the universe? A date should be no problem for you."

"But it's not just any ol' date. It's a date with Lucy. She's amazing, beautiful, fun, exciting, smart-"

"Okay, we get it." She cut him off before he went into a whimsical rant.. "So you want to know how to date?"

He nodded.

"Then come with us and listen well."

* * *

_"Lucy,wouldyouliketogoouttodinnerwithme?"_

_There was a brief silence between the two as soon as the hurried question was uttered. Lucy's only response was a quizzical stare._

_"A date?"_

_He nodded._

_Her heart was filled with a sudden warmth._

_"I'd love to, Emmet. But, when?"_

_"How about tonight?"_

_She bit her lip. Why so soon? How could she mentally prepare herself in such a short amount of time? "I don't know."_

_"Please?"_

_She nodded. __"Are you sure you won't be too busy?"_

_"I'm never too busy for you."_

_He really was too charming for his own good. "Okay. What time will you be back?"_

_"Six?" He asked hesitantly._

_"It's a date."_

The satisfied look on his face sent an unfamiliar thrill through her. She still remembered when he walked away and actually paused to look back at her with a smile before he proceeded on.

Maybe this could actually turn into something... more? She wouldn't know unless she took a chance.

Breathing in deeply, she took the dress she was going to wear from the closet. Lucy had never been a timid woman. Occasionally she'd been stupid, such as dating Batman, but never cowardly. She met life head-on and she wasn't going to be afraid of a date. Especially one with Emmet... No matter how hard he made her heart pound.

She didn't know where he was going to take her, but she was going to look her best if it killed her.

Grabbing various accessories Uni-kitty picked out for her, Lucy got herself ready. Once she was done she looked over her person in the mirror.

_Sigh... We got a lot of work to do._

* * *

**~_6 '0 clock~_**

Emmet pulled up to Lucy's apartment with a screech.

"Get a grip," he said to himself. He hadn't been this nervous in forever.

But then he hadn't been this crazy over a woman.

Ever.

He had to make tonight perfect. He would settle for nothing less. She deserved nothing less. She deserved someone who loves her and who will treat her like a lady.

_Love._

That's right. He still had yet to confess.

Oh, how he loved that woman. Every little thing she did sent him over the edge. He only hoped that he made her feel even a sliver of what she made him feel. _Don't kid yourself. _But, he still couldn't shake the fleeting hope he felt. Maybe, if not now, someday she could feel the same way? Maybe if he confessed first then she would realize her own true feelings?_  
_

_You'd risk your entire relationship for a yes or no?_

He would risk anything for this woman. And tonight might just spell happily ever after or... He shook his head. He couldn't think on the negatives. That wasn't him. He had to stay typical never-frown Emmet. He would admit his feelings. Whether she would be repulsed or thrilled will just have to be a situation to handle when it got to that point. He wouldn't hold this in any longer.

"I gotta tell her."

The longer he put it off, the harder it would be.

"Okay. I'm going to do it." He said with a confident smile.

It wasn't an option. He would win her and he would keep her and this was just the ticket. Holding onto that thought, he headed out. How could he let her go? How could he even think it? Just once, didn't he deserve someone to love him? And vice-versa? What if she never does? The questions hung heavy in his heart.

_Remember what Wonder Woman said. "Smile and be confident."_

Emmet took a deep breath, collected his thoughts, and pulled himself from the car. His leg's felt like Jello-o and it was a miracle he managed to drag himself up the stairs in the apartment complex. Shaking like a leaf, he raised his arm to knock. Unfortunately, he froze in place.

_C'mon, man, this is no time to lose your confidence now!_

Finally, he found the strength to knock. But right before he could bring his claw to the door, it swung open, making Emmet jump back with a shriek. Upon recovering, he was surprised to find Uni-kitty in the doorway, smiling ever brightly.

"Emmy!" She exclaimed happily and nudged him as would a normal cat do to someone.

"Hiya, Uni-kitty. Is Lucy here?"

She bounced with joy. "Yup! She's upstairs getting all dressed up. She said she was going on a date with a super awesome guy..." She paused to look him over. "What are you doing here?"

Emmet just stared blankly at her, not sure how to reply. Luckily, she put the pieces together.

"Oh... OH!" She blushed and shrank back a little, laughing nervously. "I-I'm sorry! I spaced! Come on in!"

Emmet smiled and came into the colorful parlor. You'd think people would remember him and Lucy were seeing each other. Though, they rarely got to spend time together, he didn't blame them.

"Lucy-loo is upstairs getting ready! She shouldn't be much longer."

Emmet smiled at Uni-kitty's adorable nickname for Lucy and took a seat on the couch, idly toying with the flowers he'd bought her. He looked around the small apartment. It wasn't very different from his own. In fact, it was almost an exact replica aside from a few darker color changes. Uni-Kitty plopped down next to him and turned on the tv. Emmet didn't pay much attention to it as he was too busy with his own thoughts.

_I really hope I'm doing this right..._

* * *

Lucy paced around her bedroom in her dress as she mentally prepared herself for this evening.

_It's just a date. How hard could it be?_

Well, it wasn't just your regular ol' date. It was a date with a man she'd never thought she'd feel so strongly for. Only Emmet had ever known her. Her habits. Her likes and dislikes. And he remembered them. Only he had ever truly listened to her and what she had to say. He treated her like a true lady. Something no other man had.

And it didn't take her until now to realize it.

She scoffed at herself.

How could she have been so blind all these years? Blinded by her insecurities and her doubts.

"I must be out of my mind..." she breathed.

"Lucy-loo!" She heard Uni-kitty call out to her, breaking her from her thoughts. "Are you almost done?"

"Uh... Just a minute!" She called out, heading out the door.

_Here goes nothing._

"Oh, no rush!" She heard Emmet call back. "We have all the time in the wwwww-"

When Lucy stepped out of her room, time seemed to stand still for Emmet.

It was like deja-vu. Back to that time at the construction site when he first laid his black dotted eyes on the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. only this time, she didn't run away. And even now, after everything they'd been through and all the time they've spent together, she was still just as breathtaking. She wore a black sleeveless dress that had her graffiti design down the side of it and, the strangest thing, she had her hair down. She was gorgeous. He barely noticed her approach him and giggle, snapping him out of his trance.

"You haven't changed a bit." She said.

His only reply was a gulp. This was the woman he was taking out on a date? Finn help him.

"You look good." She said, looking him over and causing him to go from yellow to red in an instant.

He cleared his throat, finding his voice again. "Y-You look gooder... Er- good! You look good! A-Actually, you look more than good, you're beautiful! B-But you always look bootiful- uh, BEAUTIFUL! I meant beautiful! ugh..." he shifted nervously where he stood and looked around, trying to hide the red in his face. "I-Is it getting hot in here to you?"

She tried to suppress a giggle from escaping as she watched him ramble over his words. It was truly adorable to watch him do this.

He looked down and idly kicked his foot at the ground, embarrassed. "I-I'm doing this all wrong..." He stiffened when he remembered the bouquet that he was carelessly holding down at his side. "Oh! I got these for you. I-I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked so I got all of them." He held them up to her quickly, nearly shoving them into her face.

She smiled and took them from him. Honestly, Lucy was never one for flowers, but was touched by the sentiment.

"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think I do. Thanks." He seemed to relax a bit. She ran over and set the flowers in a vase she grabbed from the kitchen and returned to him in no time. Grabbing her bag, she turned back to the pink feline on her couch watching TV and munching on sweets.

"I'll be back a little later, Uni-kitty. Please lock up if you decide to leave."

"Aye aye, captain!" She replied cheerfully, her mouth full of chocolate. "Have fun!"

She could do that just fine. It was luck she needed.

They got to the end of the sidewalk and Emmet rushed over to the car and opened a door for her. She smiled at his gentlemanly kindness.

"Why, thank you." She said with a smile that vanished the moment she looked inside the car. "Hey, Emmet?"

"Yes? Something wrong?"

"Kinda. I mean, there's only one seat."

Emmet felt his heart sink as he mentally slapped himself. One seat? How was he supposed to take Lucy out to dinner in a car with only one seat!? He had to think of something before she dropping him on the spot.

"No biggie. We can just add one." Lucy suggested as she started pulling bricks from the sidewalk to use. Emmet rushed over and gently took the bricks away from her and placed them back where they came from.

"No no, we don't need to do that. It's fine. We can just squeeze in. It's really not as small as it looks."

"Emmet-"

"See watch!" He got in on his side. Well, sort of. He shut the door but he was scooted so far away from her side, she doubted he was even on the seat at all and she could tell he was uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he pat the seat next to him with a smile, signaling for her to sit down. She was going to oppose, but decided to humor him.

Feeling a couple degrees more relaxed, Emmet waited patiently for Lucy to squeeze in. And that was no joke. Emmet and Lucy struggled for space in the tiny vehicle, originally made for only him. He really should have rented a much bigger one.

"Did you actually used to drive around in this thing?" Lucy chided, trying to avoid getting hit with another elbow from Emmet while he tried to wriggle around in the small car.

"I guess I never thought I'd be taking a woman out on a date before."

"But you thought all of your friends would watch TV together on a double-decker couch?"

Before he could respond, he shut the door which caused him to propel to the side at Lucy. Their hair-pieces stopped their now red faces from contacting with a light _clack_, just inches apart. In that moment, Emmet had completely forgotten how to breathe. It wasn't until Lucy cleared her throat did he finally snap back to his senses.

"How about we just walk? It's nice outside anyway." Then she opened the door and slipped out. Emmet followed suit, popping out not-so-gracefully and landing on his rear. Eventually, he caught back up with her and they walked side by side down the sidewalk without a word.

_Come on, man, say something! Don't be boring!_

"I've always wondered what you looked like with your hair down." He said, trying to make conversation.

She gave an amused huff. "It probably looks ridiculous. But I just wanted to give it a try, y'know?"

Emmet gave her a smile. "I don't think it looks ridiculous. I like it."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You like everything, Emmet."

"Everything about you."

_SMACK!_

Emmet face-clawed himself and shook his head at his corny-ness.

_What was that!? How cheesy can you be? _He scolded himself.

But that didn't stop the blush creeping across her yellow face. If he didn't stop doing that, she was going to have to pop him on the head or something. No one made her blush. Ever. She'd be lying, however, if she said deep down she didn't enjoy it. Not only was he charming, but he was also such a sweetheart. And he would be her undoing. Even as they walked, she kept glancing over at him and always caught him gifting her with the sweetest little shy smile that she'd ever seen on a man's face. It didn't last long as he would keep averting his eyes away as if he'd just been caught with his claw in the cookie jar.

"So, why was Uni-kitty at your apartment?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I guess you could say we're roomies now. I don't know, every time she visits Bricksburg she always somehow finds her way into my apartment. I eventually started feeling bad about kicking her out so now I just let her come and go as she pleases. Besides, It kinda livens the place up a bit whenever she's not eating all my sweets or Uni-kittyfying the place."

Emmet laughed at that. "It must be nice to come home to someone who cares about you."

She caught that. The heavy dose of loneliness in that sentence. Poor Emmet, he was anything but subtle. Even so, it broke her heart.

"Well, enough about me." Lucy began. "What about you?"

Emmet looked at her. "What about me?"

"Well, generally you go on dates to get to know the person you're dating, right? So then, Tell me something about yourself. Something I don't know."

Wow. Emmet had to think really hard on that one. He twiddled his claws nervously in thought. "Weeell, I grew up here. I went to school and graduated here. I was an only child." He explained. "I had a very normal, average life."

She should have been completely bored by this, but felt a bit homesick instead. "I could've guessed all that. Must've been nice."

"Eh, I thought so at the time." He turned to her with a smile. "But, it's not so normal anymore."

She gave a knowing smirk. "I hope that doesn't bother you."

He shook his head and donned a confident smile. "I wouldn't trade it for anything. What about you? What kind of life did you have growing up?"

Lucy looked at the ground in thought. "Oh... Same as yours. Pretty normal. I had my parents, three older brothers, and a sister. Not much to tell." She paused before speaking again. "Also, I had braces and incredibly long, messy hair growing up."

"I don't believe that for a second." He said with a chuckle.

She shook her head. "No, it's true! I was a gawky little thing. And incredibly clumsy too."

He was in complete disbelief. "Clumsy? You? We would've been best friends in school. You should've seen me. I've run into so many walls and signs in my day, it's not even funny. Still do sometimes..."

She laughed when, lo and behold, he almost walked right into a street sign. Luckily, he noticed it just in time and walked around it with that adorable sheepish smile she loved so much.

_Love...?_

"So," Emmet's voice came, snapping her from her thoughts. "You must have had a pretty busy house growing up. 4 siblings?" He shook his head. "I couldn't imagine it."

"Well, sort of. My brothers were always involved in sports and my sister was always involved in boys." She rolled her eyes. "So, it wasn't so bad."

"What were you involved in?" Emmet asked.

Lucy thought about it. She couldn't exactly tell him. That was so long ago that she couldn't hardly remember.

"Well, I really liked to hang out with friends. That's really all I can recall. School wasn't a huge part of my life. It was my building."

"You found out you were a master builder in school?"

She nodded. "Around that time. You'd be surprised by how many people who want to be your friend just because you can build a house."

Emmet chuckled. "Hey, you hungry?"

"Sure am."

"Well, I have just the place we can eat. It's my favorite restaurant." He said with a smile.

Lucy almost cringed. "It's not a fast-food-chain is it?"

"Of course not! Bricksburg changed a lot since Freedom-Friday-but-still-on-a-Tuesday... day." He cleared his throat. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with what I have planned."

_I wouldn't doubt it for a minute._

"Alright then." She challenged. "Surprise me."

* * *

They stopped by a nice little place not too far from Lucy's place. She actually came here quite a bit. And she loved it. They had stellar food and she enjoyed the views from the balcony. And, just as if he knew what she wanted, they got a balcony table. They ordered their drinks and just sat with idle chatter. The whole time, Lucy's heart pounded as if it were fighting to burst from her chest. Why was she feeling this way?

It was just Emmet.

"You okay, Lucy?" She heard him ask.

She snapped up to meet his eyes. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're being really quiet."

She twiddled her claws. "I'm fine, Emmet."

"Are you sure?"

She wanted to sigh. Why was he so concerned for her? After all, he was the reason why she was so on edge.

Emmet tried to think of all the reasons why Lucy would be so fidgety. It wasn't like her. He zipped through all of the possible reasons in his head. He did everything Wonder woman told him to. He brought flowers and dressed up nice. Was it something he said? What it something he didn't say? His heart dropped into his stomach like a rock. He tried his best to bring it back up. He had to stay confident. He couldn't let his doubts get in the way of what could be a perfect night for the two of them. What made women happy?

_Compliments! Throw compliments at her!_

"I think you look beautiful tonight, Lucy." He said suddenly out of the silence.

He saw her cheeks redden and she looked away. "Uh, thanks."

Emmet frowned. Didn't women like getting compliments?

_That didn't work!_

He was getting anxious as he tried to think of something else. "Um, nice weather tonight..."

_You are so lame._

Eventually, the waiter came by but Emmet wasn't done here. "Could we get a minute?" He asked nicley. The waiter nodded and left them to themselves. Emmet waited till the man was out of sight and he turned his attention back to Lucy. Tired of the guessing game, he decided to go into a little more dangerous territory...

"Lucy, am I doing something wrong?"

"Define 'something wrong'."

_So, I am doing something wrong. Great._

"Well, I brought flowers, took you out to dinner, and have been trying to do everything in my power to make you happy but I just feel like I'm missing something."

"I'm sorry, Emmet. You haven't done anything wrong." she said quietly. "It's not you. Really. I'm just not used to things like this happening to me."

"Me neither."

"Then why are we doing this?"

Emmet was surprised by the answer. "Well, because we are a couple and couples usually go on dates as a customary-"

"Not that." She said, shaking her head. "Really, why? I know there is something you want to tell me, Emmet."

"If I tell you, will you tell me what is wrong?"

"Yes."

Emmet paused before answering. "Because I want you to make you as happy as you make me. I can't explain it, Lucy, you just have a way of making me smile without even trying. The way you look at me, that awesome smile, and that super cute laugh... Everything about you is just so amazing and perfect that I still can't believe you're with a guy like me. And I want to return the favor. I want you to see me the way I see you, to make you smile the way I do whenever I see you or, heck, think about you. I want to be _that_ guy." Emmet took her claw in his as a wave of confidence washed over him. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is..." _This is it. Now! _"I love you, Lucy."

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat before she jumped up from the table as if someone had just burned her. The sudden movement causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Lucy?" Emmet asked, concerned.

"I uh... I need some air." She said before quickly making her way out of the restaurant.

_What are you doing!? You never run away from your problems! Now, look at you!_

But the problem wasn't Emmet. It was her. Here she was on a date with an amazing and wonderful guy and she was ruining it with all of her insecurities. Now she was standing outside of the restaurant hyperventilating like some scared school girl at her first dance. And Lucy was far from a little girl. She was an adult, darnit! And it was about time she acted like it. But, still she found it hard to pull herself away from the wall. How could she face him now? She'd just walked out on him! for what?

_Because he loves me..._

Honestly, she couldn't figure out what it was about her that he liked so much. Every guy she'd ever dated had tried to change her or took her for granted. Why wouldn't Emmet be any different?

She mentally scoffed at herself. Emmet? Really?

That was true. Emmet was anything but a snake. He was sweet and kind.

Lucy sighed as she was disappointed with herself.

Wait... Emmet! She had completely left him back there by himself. She pushed herself from the bench and started toward the door. Unfortunately, at the same time as Emmet was coming out of it.

"Lucy!" She heard Emmet call out just before running into him. They backed away from each other, rubbing their heads. After a moment of painful groaning, Emmet turned to her with worried eyes. "Lucy, are you okay? I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She sighed, taking her claw away from her head. Great, now she's made him blame himself for her stupidity. "Emmet, It's not your-"

"Yes it is. And," he began, keeping his voice low with uncertainty. Embarrassment evident in his voice. "I'm going to be honest with you... I have no idea what I'm doing tonight, Lucy. I've never been on a date before and I was told that women liked to be taken out someplace nice to eat. Wonder Woman said that I should be myself and not try to impress you. But the thing is, I'm so worried that I'm gonna mess something up or say something stupid and I'm doing just that! I guess I got a little ahead of myself and got so wrapped up in the moment that I thought I could tell you everything I've been wanting to tell you for so long. I just wanted you to know how much I lo-" He had to stop himself before he made her anymore uncomfortable. "How much I care about you. And how important you are to me..."

Lucy was taken back by his confession, feeling a bit of redness color her yellow cheeks. "Oh, Emmet." She said with a smile. "That's so... Wait, you asked someone how to date me?"

He felt his heart sink and started to panic again. "No! Well, yes. But-" He sighed, feeling like a lost cause. "... I-I'm sorry. This was a really bad idea. I'll just take you home and we can forget about all of this."

He moved to leave but Lucy stopped him. "Okay... since we're being honest with each other... I-I don't know what I'm doing, either. No guy has ever taken me out before."

_And no other guy has ever made me feel the way you do._

Emmet furrowed his brow in confusion. "Not even Batman?"

She shook her head.

"But he said you'd like it if I took you out somewhere expensive and-" He immediately zipped his lip but it was too late.

"Waitwaitwaitwait. You asked Batman for advice?" She asked in disbelief. "Dark-brooding, runs-off-to-party-with-strangers Batman?"

Emmet looked at her sheepishly.

"A word of advice: don't take his advice."

"Okay."

She smiled in spite of herself but still felt incredibly guilty that she was ruining this evening. He went through all of this trouble to take her out to a nice dinner and here she was wallowing in her own self consciousness. What's worse is that her poor Emmet thought it was his fault. She felt so warmed by his concern and care that she could hardly stand it. But at the same time she wanted to scold herself for causing all of this trouble. She had to make it up to him somehow. Perhaps by telling him the truth... Could she?

Nevertheless, she sighed and took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's start over, shall we?"

He nodded then was taken by surprise when she suddenly held a claw out to him.

"Hello, Emmet, my name is Lucy."

Emmet looked at her like she had just sprouted a second head. "Uh, Hi, Lucy. I'm Emmet." He shook her claw. "I didn't know we were going back that far. Don't tell me we have to go on a quest to save the world again..."

She giggled and shook her head. "No, trust me, that is far from my mind."

"I don't know," He said playfully as they walked back to their table. "What was it that you said before? 'I'll follow you to the ends of the universe?'"

She huffed. "Yeah, that was before you _lied_ to me"

_You know you would._

They laughed and talked on the bench for the rest of the night. Delving into conversations about the two of them and things that they'd been wanting to tell each other but never had the chance. But now they could without the fear of insecurities or judgment. Eventually, time seemed to pass so quickly. Still, on the way back to Lucy's house they talked. Taking comfort in each other's company not only as friends, but as a couple. It was more than either of them had dreamed.

"I'm just so scared that you'll find something wrong with me that you'll want to change... Or you'll just vanish one day." She admitted. "Thing is, I care about you a lot, Emmet. More than I think I have ever felt for a guy. I just don't wanna get hurt again, y'know?"

Emmet stopped her in her tracks and turned her to face him. "You are the most beautiful and awesome woman I have ever met, Lucy. There is nothing about you I'd ever wanna change."

That warmed Lucy's heart like nothing else. She smiled as they continued walking hand in hand. "You keep talking like that and I'll have to be forced to keep you."

"I could get used to that."

They reached Lucy's apartment when her stomach suddenly grumbled. "Oh! That's right, we never ate." She said with an embarrassed smile.

Emmet seemed to remember this too and gave a disappointing sigh. "Oh..."

"It's okay! you can come in and I could whip something up for us!" She said quickly, not wanting to do anymore damage. She unlocked her door and peered inside. Uni-kitty was napping on the couch, candy wrappers littered around her as the light from the TV filled the dark room. Lucy cracked a smile and turned back to Emmet.

"Scratch that. Uni-kitty decided to make my front room her bedroom."

Emmet shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to make you cook anyways. I just hope that, all things considered, you had a nice time."

She smiled back at him. "I did."

"Are you sure?"

Further reason why she couldn't get enough of this man. He was so considerate of her and her feelings that she almost wanted to believe he was too good to be true.

"Yes. Thank you, Emmet."

"Thank _you_, Lucy."

"Again, I'm sorry for the... uh... Episode."

"Don't worry about it."

Still, it pained her to have caused so much trouble. But, if he says it's okay, then she had no other choice but to take his word for it.

"Well, goodnight Lucy." Emmet said and turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait, Emmet!" Lucy exclaimed and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Emmet's entire world span as he felt his face implode with red. feeling a burst of elation shoot through his entire being, he whirled around to face her with a look of disbelief.

"Did you just-?"

Lucy just looked at him. Confirming that this was not a dream.

"You just kissed me!" He exclaimed.

"yeah?" Lucy replied with a puzzled expression.

"Lucy kissed me!"

"Emmet, it's night time-"

Emmet dashed down the stoop, toward his car with all kinds of 'Woops' and hollers. Cheering as if he'd just won the lottery. To him it truly seemed as though he had. He finally reached his car and was just about to turn and proclaim further about his luck when a wave of lights along the wall of apartments fluttered on. The sound of dogs barking and people yelling erupted throughout the street, causing Emmet to silence immediately and give a sheepish smile.

Lucy shook her head at her dork of a boyfriend.

Eventually, the yells calmed and they were left in silence again.

"Goodnight, Lucy." Emmet said, still grinning ear to ear.

"Goodnight, Emmet." She giggled.

"I guess I should be going now..."

"Yup."

He fumbled with his keys as he tried to get into his car, his head still reeling from what could possibly be one of the greatest moments in is life. He looked back at Lucy again before falling again-not-so-gracefully into his car.

"I'll talk to you later, Lucy!" He said. He was stalling.

"Goodbye, Emmet." Lucy said finally, giggling. The man was such a dork.

Lucy walked back into her apartment and shut the door as quietly as possible. However, Uni-kitty was already awake, no doubt from the commotion that Emmet caused with his little celebration.

"What was that all about?" She asked groggily.

"Just Emmet." Lucy said with a sigh as looked out the window and watched Emmet drive away until his car was completely out of her vision.

Feeling a sudden and heavy wave of absence come over her, never before had she wished she were back in Emmet's arms so badly than in that very moment.

And neither did he.

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

***Sigh* I'm so happy I got that out of my system. You don't know how badly I've been itching to write something romantic! It feels good to be back in familiar territory again.**

**I know I said a majority of my stories would star either b.c.g.c or Business, but I can slip in a couple Emmet/Lucy stories in there (besides, they made a cameo). I hope you guys like it too :) ****Reason for writing this? Hmm... I don't know. I just felt like writing something cute... again. :D Also, Emmet is so much fun to write for. Almost as fun as b.c.g.c or Business. He's such a dork, he reminds me of myself. ****Lucy was a bit difficult to write for so I hope I did ****alright.**

**Side note: I just used the outfits that they wore in the Emmet awards. Google it and you'll see what I mean :)**

**Side side note: Don't take dating advice from Batman.**

**Also, you guys should check out the Lego movie IMDB page and look at some of the crazy trivia. For example: Apparently the movie was originally going to be called "Piece of resistance." And R2D2 and Indiana Jones being main characters, Emmet lives with his elderly mother, who turns out to be evil, Bad Cop actually swears instead of saying "darn", Larry the Barista had a larger role, and Benny had a co-pilot that's an inanimate mop called Moppy... I am almost curious enough to actually want to see that xD**

**Welp, I hope you guys enjoy this little fic and let me know what you guys think! Leave requests! I'm always open to ideas! :)**


End file.
